Hardware
Hardware are gray, knight-like entities with two horns, one on each side of their head. They also have an eye-hole slit and small air-holes on their face. They are also one of the few characters to lack an outline, and this is presumably due to Hardware not being made out of digital data. Lorewise, Hardware are some kind of armor that is possessed by blue fire-like creatures called Hardware Wisps. In the Battle Zone, Hardware are Special Characters obtained by Special Tokens. They are the second strongest character on the Program team health-wise (first being Bloatware) and have a large sword with huge range that deals major damage, there is also a sword smash which damages anyone in its range, but only happens occasionally. They have 275 HP but no natural regen, and can't use machines and cannot pick up food. The only things that can heal them are Passionwall Canisters and the Princess Protection move from Princess RAMs. Weapons/Abilities * Greatsword swing (Hardware just swings the sword diagonally towards horizontal kinda but still diagonally) * Greatsword slam (An attack that didn't use to exist but now does whereas Hardware has a random chance to slam its sword into the ground instead of just swinging it normally, this attack is basically like a Brawler's ground smash whereas it is AOE and will hit you if you're in range, even if you jump off the ground) * Mine Knockback Resistance (Cannot be flung by Mines) Class Variants * Hardware Wisp * Hardware (Standard) * Hardware Vulture * Hardware Paladin * Hardware Guardian * Mainframe * Hardware General Alternate Types The appearance, behavior, and function of Hardware do not vary dramatically, if at all, from computer to computer. The reason why their appearance does not vary across computers is because the majority of computers have the same type of metal as one another, and Hardware Wisps must use metal from the computer in order to form Hardware. Thus, there are not many alternate types of Hardware to list: * Hardware (Default) * Hardware Jawbreaker (Hollow) Although Hardware usually do not vary physically from computer to computer, the inhabitants of a computer may treat their Hardware differently, and like the one alternate Hardware listed above, there can be specialized variants of Hardware (although they are very rare): Alt-hardware.png|An illustration created by DuncanDunclub that shows (In order from left to right) Hardware from Pretty, Shy, Default, Love, and Muscle computers. Additionally, the design of Hardware can change with time. According to JamezBladze,"the first hardware would've been really blocky and slow". More Facts * Originally, way way WAY back in the good ol' days, Hardware lacked Mine Knockback Resistance and was able to be flung by mines. * When Hardware was added to Databrawl's Test Version for the first time ever when Special Characters was still fresh and new, they had more health. (around 700 health points.) * During Databrawl's Halloween 2018 event, the appearance of Hardware changed. Its gray color became darkened, and the holes in their face became lit with orange flames. The Greatsword also became flaming. This version of Hardware, called "Flame Hardware", became a restricted playable character in Databrawl's Roleplay version after the Halloween 2018 event ended. * During Databrawl's Christms 2019 event, the appearance of Hardware changed. The holes in their face became a glowing icy blue color, and visible icicles and a bit of snow could be seen on them. The Greatsword remained normal. This version of Hardware, called "Frosted Hardware", became a Badge-Earned character in Databrawl's Roleplay version on December 24, 2019. * When they die the parts stay for a bit referencing how they are just possessed armor. Originally, closer to around when Hardware were first added to the Battle Zone, the Hardware parts did not drop onto the ground upon death, instead they would poof into white, triangular particles similarly to other characters. More Images RobloxScreenShot20191116 195433992 (FLAME HARDWARE).png|Flame Hardware from the 2018 Halloween Event with its Flame Greatsword. RobloxScreenShot20191116 195426177 (FLAME HARDWARE).png|Flame Hardware from the 2018 Halloween Event. RobloxScreenShot20191226 093540771 (FROSTED HARDWARE).png|Frosted Hardware from the 2019 Christmas Event. Category:Characters Category:Special Characters Category:Token Earnable Category:Friendly